Shocker
by DB-KT
Summary: Written for Phanniemay 2018, this (hopefully) overarching plot will at least touch upon each day's prompt as the story follows Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie as the crowning of the new Ghost King approaches along with the growth of Danny's ghostly core. No Phantom Planet.
1. Part 1

**1\. Electricity**

* * *

"How's the royal highness doing today?" Sam teased as Danny plopped his lunch tray onto the table. A grumble was her answer. She gave him a quick glance, noting the darker skin rimming his eyes. "Didn't sleep?"

"Yup," Danny grumbled, his head bobbing over his tray of near inedible food. His leg bounced.

"Ghosts?"

"You can say that." With the short answer, he tenderly picked up his plastic spork and began scooping through his mashed potatoes. His other hand was tapping silently on the hard plastic table. "Just me really."

Sam rose an eyebrow, concern worming onto her face. "What happened?"

"Well-"

"Hey there Little Prince!" Tucker called out as he plopped himself besides Danny, who glared darkly at his best friend. Valerie seated herself on the other side of the table, beside Sam.

"Little Prince?" Valerie echoed in amusement.

"I thought we agreed to keep the secret _a secret_ ," Danny stressed. "Besides, I'm not that little."

"No, but I am taller than you," Tucker bragged as he pulled out his tablet. "And which secret are we talking about? At the moment, there's several."

"The royal pain in the neck one," Danny muttered, his glare going back to his potatoes. "The last thing I need to hear is Dash or Paulina spreading it around in their own twisted way. 'Look it's Fentino, the King of Losers!'"

"It's kind of too late on that one, Fenton," Valerie said as she took a bite out of her sandwich as Danny groaned. "There's no need to proclaim it." Swallowing, she added, "when will you be coronated?"

"Two weeks from now," Danny sighed, looking dismally.

"Is that why you didn't sleep last night?" Sam asked, hoping to get an answer this time around.

"Ehhh kind of?" he answered, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "I mean, I am worried about it. What if Vlad shows up and tries to 'challenge' me or something? Or what if after my parents knowing my…other half, this might blow their minds too much you know? Jazz was saying something about too much change in too short of time can cause trauma or something like-"

"Um, Danny," Sam cut him off. "Your hair is kind of standing on its end."

"What?" Danny asked confused as his hand traveled to the top of his head, which had to dive into his static-filled head. His blue eyes widen comically. "What?!"

"That is so not your style," Valerie said. Sam threw her a glare.

"Of course that's all you worry about," Sam sniped. "How people look and the image that others would perceive."

"Says Miss Manson who deliberately dresses the way you are to annoy your parents," Valerie retorted.

"Not all the time!"

"Guys!" Danny exclaimed, earning the two females' attention. "Let's not get into an argument okay? Just for one day?"

"You're asking a lot of them," Tucker said absentmindedly. He immediately yelped at being kicked in the shin. "Ouch! And I thought Sam's combat boots were painful."

"Wait until I'm wearing heels," Valerie warned with a smirk. She turned back to Danny. "So you've got a bit of static in your system. You've been through worse right?"

"Well," Danny began, his hand falling onto the table beside his food. At his tone, both girls listened attentatively. Tucker even put his tablet on the table to pay attention to his best friend's words. There was the telltale sigh of an admittance. "For some odd reason, lately I've been feeling…buzzed."

"You were drinking?" Sam immediately asked, surprise on her face.

"What? N-"

"Without me!?" Tucker cried out. "Your best friend?!" He wrapped his arm about Danny's shoulders but the second his hand touched Danny's bare arm, he yelped, yanking himself away. "Ouch dude! You're more than just buzzed! You shocked me!"

"Shocking," Danny deadpanned. "Now will you stop interrupting me?" With a nod from Tucker, Danny continued, "but yeah…buzzed, static, whatever. It didn't bother me over the weekend, but last night after I helped Mom and Dad with harvesting ectoplasm from the portal, I could feel myself buzzing." He paused, placing a hand over his chest which Sam and Tucker immediately recognized the gesture. "Especially in my core. It's practically vibrating."

"So either you've been conducting electricity this entire time or your core has been storing this energy for a long time," Tucker trailed off. "Actually, maybe both, and now it's starting to manifest itself."

"Which means?" Valerie prompted.

"A new ghost power?" Sam asked excitingly. She reached over to touch Danny's hair, which had waved itself over to Sam's outstretched hand once it neared. "The ability to control electricity?"

"Maybe?" Danny shrugged, his leg bounced faster at the thought. "I hope not."

"Why?" Tucker asked, looking more excited by the minute. "Dude! You can be the human battery!" Danny threw him a dark look. "What? It's true! You can even charge people as you recharge their cell phones. Heh, get it?"

"I got it loud and clean," Danny grumbled as his face fell into his hands. Then, in a quieter voice, "I don't want to be the Fenton Battery."

"Fenton Battery?" Valerie questioned. "Your parents have their own battery brand?"

"They already have their own toilet paper brand," Sam reasoned with a shrug. "Besides the Fenton Batteries use ectoplasmic energy, not electricity. Granted, as long as the batteries don't become sentient…"

"Please don't remind me," Danny groaned from his hands. His leg refused to stop bouncing. There was too much energy in his system and he just wanted to let it all out.

"Dude, you're gonna shake the table soon," Tucker commented.

There was a deep exhale before Danny let his hands fall. "Sorry, I'm just…" He paused, his eyes looking far away before his brows furrowed a bit on themselves. "It's just like any other power. I need to practice wanting to make it happen instead of letting it happen."

"Now he remembers," Sam said with a smirk. "But how can you force something to manifest itself if it's only been buzzing and shocking others upon contact?"

"Visualization I guess," Danny said, staring down at his left hand. "If I can make it go through one way instead of letting it bounce around inside of me…"

"Wait, wait, wait," Valerie said, shaking her head slightly. "How can you have electricity flowing through yourself?" Danny didn't answer, so Tucker took his que.

"It's the ectoplasm in his body," Tucker said with the air of a mad genius. "Ectoplasm is a great conductor of electricity, thus why Danny didn't..." He faltered for a moment. "…why Danny got his powers from the Accident."

Valerie rose an eyebrow at this. "That's…rather vague."

"Hey you're more than welcome to ask Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," Sam said as she took a bite from her salad.

"Yeah, and then be stuck listening to them blather about ghosts for hours? Pass." The three friends turned their attentions back to Danny, his leg firmly planted into the tiled floor.

"Danny?" Sam asked tentatively.

"I think…" Danny began, his eyes narrowing on his left hand. Without preamble, he snapped his fingers together. To everyone's surprise, there was a crackle of electricity that sparked out. As green as his ghostly eyes, the spark fell from his fingers…

…and landed on Tucker's tablet. Immediately the screen blacked out the second the spark wiggled inside of the device.

For a moment, no one moved, except for Danny's hair falling back into it's normal mess. Silence was heavy between the four friends before Tucker pounced on his device. Fingers pressing the power button and swiping the screen, hoping to get the screen to light up once more.

It remained black.

"Stella!"

* * *

 **Sooo...Phanniemay has gotten me to write DP finally. :D**

 **However, don't expect any updates from my other fanfiction sadly. My old laptop quit working on my earlier this school year, so I've been using my new one and I haven't gotten the chance to get my old documents off of my old one simply because turning it on makes it want to be on fire. And no, there's no fire but it is extremely hot and slow even though I would only have Word pulled up.**

 **Sooooo yeah. Good news is that I'll be getting my Masters in December, so I'm completely looking forward to leaving the university and never coming back. XD**


	2. Part 2

**2\. Green**

* * *

When the bell rang, announcing the end of classes for the day, Danny was absolutely relieved. Packing his backpack with his math homework, he waved good bye to Mr. Falluca. The teacher returned the tender wave, still frowning at all of the dead calculators that Danny had tried to use earlier in the class. It was hard for Danny to keep himself from apologizing to the teacher, instead he silently vowed to learn how to control this power sooner rather than later.

He automatically made his way to Tucker's locker. Being the closest to his math class, the two boys would meet up before going to Sam or Valerie, who's lockers were halfway on the other side of the school. Danny just hoped that during the afternoon classes that Tucker had forgiven him for accidentally breaking his beloved tablet.

Soon enough, Danny spotted Tucker opening his locker. Swerving through the crowd, Danny quickly stood by his best friend. There was a pregnant pause as he watched Tucker put a book back into his locker.

"Tucker?" Danny called out. No reply other than a quick zip from his backpack. Sighing, Danny began, "I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to break your tablet, I mean, Stella." Tucker slammed his locker door shut. Danny flinched at the action and watched as his best friend looked at him with unreadable eyes. "It was an accident."

"I know," Tucker answered, his voice oddly quiet. Danny perked up either way, walking in step with his best friend as they made their way towards the front of the school.

"Then why are you giving me the cold shoulder?"

"Because I'm upset?" Tucker replied back starkly. "Dude you know I customized her to handle more processing power."

"I know and I said-"

"Dude." Tucker waved him off. He sighed, shaking his head. "I forgive you man."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Oh thank you Tucker!" Danny gave his friend a quick one arm hug. Even through the clothes, Tucker could feel the buzzing feeling that Danny was giving off. He quickly pushed off, raising a finger at Danny's questioning look.

"But."

"But?"

"But," Tucker began again, walking, "you have to at least help me repair it." He glanced to the dead tablet in his other hand. "I'm pretty sure you just fried the Motherboard."

"Right. Okay. Easy fix right?"

"Should be." The two entered the main hallway on the ground floor, the front doors in sight. They stopped at the TV monitors that would flash through a powerpoint of the academic photos and sports coverage of the school. Dash was – not surprisingly – in most of the sport pictures. "How are we going to fix your problem?"

"Visit CW?" Danny shrugged. "I don't know much about…electric cores." He suddenly frowned. "Other than every electronic thing I touch goes dead on me."

"What do you-" Tucker trailed off once he got Danny's meaning. "Wait. You're telling me that you shorted out all of the school's calculators during math?"

"Not all of them," Danny whined. "Falluca stopped after the third one."

"Third one's the charm," Tucker sang. He too suddenly frowned. "What about your phone?"

"Dead." Danny pulled out the said device, pressing the button to no avail. "Mom and Dad will probably be pissed at me later."

"You really are the enemy in today's modern society," Tucker said as he shook his head. Danny rose an eyebrow at his statement as he pocketed his dead phone.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh my Prince!" Tucker began dramatically. "Look upon the masses of your subjects." He gestured to their fellow prisoners of the educational system, all looking stressed with homework waiting for them at their respective homes. "Are they not busying themselves over their phones? The social media? The texts, snaps, and calling to others?" He then shook his head. "As Prince, you should know what your subjects' lives are like in order to rule over them justly."

"…I'm not going to rule over the high school, Tucker."

"Still. You can't be oblivious all the time." Danny scoffed and lightly touched Tucker's shoulder, hoping that he'll force a mild static shock onto the teen. "Ouch!" Tucker yelped, jumping away from his best friend. "You did that on purpose!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm the oblivious one, remember?" Danny told him with a smirk.

"Very oblivious indeed," Valerie agreed as she stepped beside them.

"Funny," Danny said, deflating a bit before he questioned, "don't you and Sam have the last class together?"

"She's talking to the teacher about setting up a school wide debate on the ethics of school lunch again." Tucker froze stiff at the answer. "Particularly calling for more vegan options."

"She can't!" he cried out. He grabbed Danny, forgetting the buzzing current in his friend's body. "Doesn't she remember the last time?!"

"I'm sure she does," Danny said, trying to calm him down. "Besides, weren't you listening? It sounds like she wants options, not changing the entire lunch menu…again."

"Ohhhhh okay, that's reasonable," Tucker said, letting out a sigh of relief. He let go of Danny. "Your buzzing is still there."

"Yeah, I noticed," Danny deadpanned.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Valerie asked, curious.

"Probably go ask CW about it," Sam answered, appearing out of nowhere. "Which if you are, we better get going. It takes 6 hours to get there."

"I know," Danny murmured as he led their group out of the school's front doors. Luckily, most of the teenagers had left, leaving behind few who are chatting with their friends or their ride had not shown up yet. "But all CW could do is hopefully tell me who can teach me on controlling this other than Vortex."

"Nah Vortex's power is more focused on weather in general, not electricity," Sam reasoned. "I would say Technus but…"

"His is more technological based," Tucker continued, "if anything he could help you not zap batteries dead."

"I said I was sorry!" Danny whined. Tucker chuckled, nudging his best friend.

"Sorry, you make it too easy dude." The four stopped at a busy intersection, waiting for the walking signal. "Besides," Tucker began once the signal turned, "I said I'll buy you a pair of those sunglass thingies for the solar eclipse this Friday."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that's happening," Valerie commented as they crossed.

"You forgot?" Danny asked, astounded as they reach the other side. "Valerie how could you forget something as rare as a solar eclipse?"

"Don't they happen fairly often?" Sam asked, noticing how Danny seemed to get jittery. Tucker also noticed the symptoms of his friend getting overly excited.

"Fairly, but no in this area," Danny answered, a big smile on his face. "Don't you guys know that the next one that'll happen where we can see it from Amity Park will be in 500 years? This is basically a once-in-a-lifetime thing!"

"Yeah that's what the news has been saying," Valerie commented.

"Because it's true for once," Danny stated bluntly. He paused, remembering all the times the news called him a menace and needed to be eradicated. Granted, his own parents said the same thing, but he knew it was for his and his sister's survival. Shaking his head, he continued, "either way, I'm so pumped up for this! We may not be in the center of the path of totality, but we'll still have a solid 45 seconds of the total eclipse."

"And that means?" Tucker asked, trying to remember what the term meant. He recalled when Danny has first found out about Amity being in the path and Danny nerding out about it, but that was over a year ago and haven't been brought up until last week.

"When the moon is completely covering the sun's light," Danny explained bluntly. He paused. "Well, not completely." He skipped ahead of them, twisting around so that he walked backwards. "There'll be a ring around the moon, but the point is the total eclipse is when you can have your glasses off and you can actually view it. Before then, the sun would get so bright, much brighter than usual so looking at it directly is damaging to your eyes."

"But you're already supposed to not look into the sun directly, you goof," Valerie told him. "Unless, you've been doing it so much that you're used to being blinded."

"There is a reason why he keeps on getting pummeled while fighting ghosts," Sam teased. That earned a laugh from Valerie. Danny huffed, crossing his arms as he pouted at the two girls.

"Very funny," Danny deadpanned. "But what I meant to say is that the sun will be especially bright during this time; hence why the special solar glasses."

"So you better wear them all the time then," Valerie added, giggling a bit. She paused, lightly biting into her bottom lip. "I wonder if my visor would adapt to the change in solar light."

"We can test it!" Tucker immediately volunteered. "I'm sure the Fentons have some kind of device that can stimulate and change the intensity the sun's light."

"Frankly, I wouldn't be surprised," Danny said, twisting around as they approached another busy intersection. "With how crazy inventing that Dad gets when he comes up with a new idea, there might be something along the lines of 'Can invisible ghosts been seen if the sun's radiation intensifies?' or some other hypothesis."

He pressed the walk button and instantly regretted doing that. He yelped as his hand shot away from the pole, sparks twisting between his fingers as the traffic lights themselves went out. The air was full of car tires screeching to a halt, a couple of horns blaring when one car almost plowed itself into another.

"Whoops," Danny commented, the sparks still flickering in his palm.

"Whoops?" Sam echoed quietly. Tucker and Valerie were standing still, frozen into silence. "Whoops!? Danny you nearly caused a major accident!"

"It's not like I mean to, Sam!" Danny yelled back, whipping around to turn on his friends. "I just pressed the stupid button!"

"Well you should know better!" Sam retorted back. "You've been killing batteries all day!"

"Okay stop it," Tucker commanded, hands out between the two. Danny looked like he wasn't about to listen, but Tucker gave him a concerning as he continued, "and Danny you need to _chill_."

"Chill?" Danny echoed rather affronted. He pointed to Sam, "she needs to chill first!"

"No dude. You need to chill." He paused, wary eyes glancing around them. "Like, you gotta _blink_."

"Blink?" Danny repeated. Then he noticed a slight green tint on Tucker, who was the closest to him and how Valerie seemed like she was seconds from pulling out a gun. "Oh. Oh! Sorry." He clenched his eyes shut and counted to twenty, breathing slowly.

"You better?" Tucker asked. Danny nodded, opening his eyes again. However, Tucker continued to frown. "I think you need to blink again dude."

"They're still green?" Danny asked, confused. His eyes don't feel like they're using ghostly energy. He suddenly jolted, feeling the buzzing stronger than before. He glanced down at his palm. The sparks were smaller now than when he had first touched the button, but still sparking out of his own palm. "I'm over energized," he muttered in realization.

"Then let's hurry," Sam ushered, grabbing Danny's backpack to tug him into the street. "Hopefully your parents can figure out what's happening with you."

"I hope so too," he agreed, making sure to keep his head downcast and sparks hidden in his fist as the four crossed the street. Two more blocks and a turn would have them arrive at FentonWorks in a few minutes. He'll be okay till then, right?

* * *

 **Welp round two. I'm starting to know what I'm writing towards lol.**

 **I forgot to mention this but Danny and the gang are 16. Also, Valerie and Danny's parents know his secret. How? Even I don't know yet. XD**


	3. Part 3

**3\. D.N.A.**

* * *

"Mom, Dad. I'm home!" Danny called out as he opened the front door. Not surprisingly, neither was his parents in the living room or the kitchen. Gesturing for his friends to walk in, he shut the door behind them. "They must be in the lab…hopefully."

"Where else would they be?" Tucker asked with a teasing grin. "They practically live down there."

"You're telling me," Danny deadpanned as he dumped his backpack by the couch. Sam and Tucker followed suite, which Valerie hesitated before also dumping her backpack beside the mound. Though a month had went by since the reveal, she hasn't gotten comfortable with being at Fenton's house.

"Mom? Dad?" Danny called down the basement stairs, his glowing eyes casting faint green light into the space.

"Welcome home Sweetie!" his mother replied as she leaned into the stairway. She froze upon seeing his eyes, but quickly recovered with a force smile. "Why the eye color change?"

"Er, well," Danny began, a hand immediately began rubbing the back of his neck but flinched at the sparks still spitting from his palm.

"He's over energized," Sam called out, gently pushing Danny from behind.

"He also got a new power!" Tucker sung loudly as the four descended the stairs.

"You don't need to shout, Tucker," Danny grumbled. Immediately, his Mom took his sparking hand once he had reached the bottom of the stairs. She pulled him closer, allowing for Sam, Tucker, and Valerie to enter the lab. "Ugh, Mom?" Danny pressed, not liking her silence.

"You've developed the ability to manipulate electricity?" she questioned him.

"More like zapping electricity from things," Danny trailed off.

"Conducting electricity as well?" She hummed to herself, watching as the sparks flickered over his hand. "It doesn't hurt?"

"Only when I…absorb…the electricity? But other than that, I've just been feeling buzzy lately."

"And shocking people if they get too close," Tucker reminded him. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Jasmine mentioned that you shocked her before heading to school," Maddie recalled to which Danny flinched at the mention. "Still…if you're developing this kind of electrical power –"

"Electrokinesis," Tucker corrected with a smug look. Valerie thankfully decided to punch him for Danny's sake.

"- well, yes," Maddie agreed before continuing, "then you should figure out how to control this before it gets out of hand." She looked around the lab, seemingly to realize how much one stray spark could do to all of their ghost equipment in the room. "Especially since we all depend on electronic devices for our daily lives."

"Like Stella," Tucker murmured in mourning.

"And those calculators," Valerie added.

"And especially the traffic lights," Sam finished. Maddie rose an eyebrow at that.

"Traffic lights?" she echoed.

"Well, thank you Mom!" Danny exclaimed, pulling his sparking hand out of his mother's grip. "I better get going to see Clockwork!"

"Hold on Mister," his mother's voice made him flinch. "Clockwork's is 6 hours away. You're not going there tonight. You have school tomorrow morning!"

"I know Mom, but I need to ask someone about this," Danny reasoned, gesturing with his sparky hand to his green eyes. "And Clockwork should be able to point me in the right direction!" His mother hesitated, but Danny pressed. "Didn't you just told me to figure out how to control this before I ruin more than just Tucker's tablet and the school calculators…and my phone?"

"Your phone too? And what about the traffic lights?" she questioned, crossing her arms.

"I didn't mean to!" Danny whined. "But that's why I need to go now before things get out of hand."

Maddie stood there, thinking for a few silent moments. Then a sigh of defeat.

"Fine," she consented. Danny burst into a huge smile. "However." His smile immediately fell at her tone. "I want a sample of your blood."

"What?!" Danny yelped.

"Jack!" Maddie called out before turning back to her son. "Just a small sample. I want to see if developing new powers has changed your D.N.A. in any way."

"Yes Mads!" came Jack's deep voice.

"Can you please bring the D.N.A. equipment over here!" she called back to him. "Especially the ecto-proof needle!"

"Oh it!"

"Mom," Danny whined as he heard his father rummaging, "I'm not going to become more ghostly simply because I've developing a new power."

"Still," Maddie pressed. "I want to check it out. Besides it's just a little needle."

"Why does it have to be needles?" Tucker groaned as Danny grumbled at his situation. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Why do you care? You're not the one getting his blood drawn," Sam told him. But already Tucker was in his state of deluding himself that he's in a lab full of hot ladies.

"Is he always like this with needles?" Valerie questioned to Sam.

"Needles, nurses, hospitals. Anything medical really." Jack had finally appeared from around a shelving unit, holding a rather large box and placed it on the table, rattling the beakers. "But then again he's okay with the sight of blood."

"I've been desensitized to blood," Tucker mumbled. He peeked his eyes open just as Jack had pulled out a long needle. "Andddd I'm going upstairs for an afternoon snack." With those words said, Tucker hurried up the stairs just as Jack yelled for some fudge to be brought down.

"Jack, honey, the needle," Maddie called out to her husband.

"Oh right!" Jack exclaimed as he finished prepping the needle. "Here you go Mads." He handed it over to Maddie before turning towards Danny. His eyes lit up when he noticed the green sparks coming out of his son's hands. "Whoa there son! You're developing electrokinesis?!"

"Maybe," Danny replied, not anywhere close as excited as his father seemed to be. "But I'm gonna talk to Clockwork and see what I can do to control this better."

"Ah! Then this would be a good time to take the newly upgrade Spector Speeder!"

"Not this time, Jack," Maddie told him as she gestured for Danny to sit on the lab table. "Danny doesn't have any control over this new power of his and the last thing we need is for him to accidentally short circuit the Speeder while flying through the Ghost Zone."

"Ohhh," Jack whined like a dejected puppy. Immediately he perked up, "then you can use the video transmitting Fenton phones!"

"And kill their batteries too?" Danny questioned his father as he sat on the table, letting his mother feel for a vein. "Pass. Besides the last thing I need is Walker on my case agai-ow!" He yelped at the end as the needle pierced into his arm. Ignoring the feeling of getting his blood sucked out, he quickly added, "it's probably best that I go alone this time. I'll be able to fly faster to Clockworks and maybe even talk to whoever he thinks could help me train."

"For once, I agree," Maddie said as she slipped the needle out of Danny's arm. "This trip would be better on your lonesome. I just wished it wasn't over a school night."

"Believe me Mom, I wish I could wait this out for a few more days," Danny told her, grabbing a bandage for the puncture wound. "But the sooner I talk to Clockwork, the better."

"Okay then," Maddie sighed. She glanced at the ghost clock hanging above the computer. "It's nearly 5 o'clock. I should probably call in for you tomorrow."

"I'll try to be back so that I can get a couple of hours of sleep," Danny promised as he finished wrapping the bandage. He hopped off of the table, turning towards Sam and Valerie. "Could you guys handle patrol tonight?"

"Of course," Valerie immediately answered. "You focus on getting control over your powers." She paused. "Man that sounds so weird."

"You'll get used to it," Sam assured her. She looked at Danny. "Just be careful. Hopefully we'll sleep you before lunch?"

"I hope so as well," Danny replied. His green eyes shone with his own worries. A burst of white light overcame him, revealing his ghostly alter ego. His aura brighter than usual. "I'll try to get back as soon as possible."

"Take your time. It's better for you to learn something than to rush back without learning a single thing about control," Sam told him. He nodded in agreement, floating over to the portal.

"I'll be back by morning," he told everyone with a smile. Then, he disappeared through the green swirl of the portal.

* * *

Entering the Ghost Zone always felt mildly relaxing to Danny. For one, the gravity was much lighter here, making flying and general floating easier. Another was that it felt a bit colder, but it was welcomed sort of cold, as if cool breeze flew on a hot summer day. The only bad thing about the Ghost Zone was the fact that nearly all of his enemies lived in this realm.

With a sigh, Danny gently pushed himself away from the portal and headed to the left. He still felt too energized, the sparks in his hands were fizzling in excitement, so instead of the usual travel flight speed, he pushed himself to go faster. Purple doors and islands alike passed by in blur. A crazed grin appeared on his face as he whooped and did a couple of corkscrews.

Even in the Ghost Zone, flying was relaxation for him.

Time passed. He eventually shifted back to his normal speed once the sparks had disappeared from his hands. Even the buzzing inside of him toned down. Then, he spotted something that made him puzzled.

A floating purple clog turning midair. Danny frowned. He had checked his watch, that his parents had made for him, a while back and he had only passed the three hour mark of the flight. Confused, he glanced down at his watch, and stumbled to a halt. Well, floated to a halt.

"It's only been 4 hours?" he yelped in surprise. Shaking his head, "it must be because of the extra energy," he murmured as he pressed forward. As the clogs appeared more often, some in clusters, the clocktower appeared from the green mist. Within minutes, Danny had floated through the open front doors, entering the massive structure. Guessing that the time ghost was waiting for him at the usual place, Danny continued to float through the foyer, passing under an archway to enter the 'Viewing Room'.

"Prince Phantom," Clockwork greeted, twisting around from his time screen. His purple cloak grew longer as he aged from a middle aged man to an ancient grandfather. "It's nice to see you again."

"To you as well," Danny replied with a grin. He then frowned. "I thought I told you not to call me Prince?"

"I know," the old ghost smirked. "But like your friends, it's amusing to see your facial expression."

"Sure, everyone likes to pick on the poor half-ghost Prince," Danny muttered, a small smile appearing on his face none the less. With a sigh, he continued in a more solemn tone, "you probably already know why I'm here."

"Yes," Clockwork answered honestly. "But then again, I won't know correctly until you ask what you're seeking."

"Right." Danny hesitated. The buzzing inside of himself had quieted, and he hardly doubt that he could force any sparks to form. Instead, he placed his gloved hand over his chest. His core still vibrated more than usual. With a sigh, Danny blurted out, "how do I not cause traffic accidents?"

Clockwork rose an eyebrow to that. "I think you already know the answer to that one," he told the young halfa.

"So...stop pressing buttons?" Clockwork chuckled at that, and Danny beamed at making the Master of Time laugh.

"Not exactly what I meant," Clockwork finally answered. His smile didn't fall as he continued, "I meant, you already exhibited some control over that power of yours."

"Yeah, but I don't think Tucker would be happy with me if I continue to zap his devices." He paused. "Nor would anyone else, honestly. I need to be taught. I need…a teacher."

"'Ask and you shall receive'," Clockwork quoted from something that Danny didn't recognize. "I believe you've already met your teacher before. You just haven't realized at the time." He paused, a finger twirling in his long white beard. "…or now." He chuckled.

"Really?" Danny scratched his head. "Who?"

"Think, young Prince," Clockwork told him, his body morphing into a child. "Which ghost that you know of exhibits electrical manipulation?"

"Plasmius," Danny immediately said, growling at the memory of the shock attack from years ago he had used on Danny during one of their fights. He looked at Clockwork with pleading eyes. "Please don't tell me he's the only one."

"Think more recent," Clockwork told him. "Or rather before your reveal to your parents and Miss Gray."

Danny pondered, floating with his legs crisscrossed in the air. After five minutes of silence, Danny groaned. "Why can't you just tell me?" he asked the time ghost, who had went back to his time screen, watching some country's president that Danny didn't recognize.

"I can't just hand you all the answers, remember?" the ghost told him.

"A hint?" Danny begged as he floated closer to the ancient ghost.

"I supposed," Clockwork relented. "Then again, you've only met her once."

"Once?" Danny echoed, then with wider eyes. "Her?! Pandora!?"

"The very same."

"Of course!" Danny exclaimed, slapping himself on his forehead. "I've completely forgotten that fiasco with the Box…and the flying horses."

"You mean the pegasi," Clockwork corrected.

"Thank you, Clockwork," Danny told him, floating upright to take off. "I swear, next time I come back we'll have tea or a game of chess or something!"

"Hold on."

Danny stilled halfway through the room. Turning back, he watched as Clockwork morphed into a young man, floating closer to the halfa.

"It would be best for you to visit Pandora after the eclipse," Clockwork told him. Danny lifted an eyebrow. "Her realm still follows the Ancient Greek mythological ways, and during a solar eclipse, there will be unrest for her citizens. Therefore, you should come back over the weekend to learn from her."

"What will I do till then?" Danny asked quietly. "I can't touch any electronic devices for nearly a week?!"

"There is a solution," Clockwork began. "One that you may not like." Danny frowned at that. "Ask your parents. They know the answer. Also," he went into his cloak, grabbing a thick slip of paper from one of his hidden pockets, "you should tell your parents soon." Danny took the offered slip of paper. Written in beautiful inked strokes, it read:

 _Coronation of Prince Daniel Fenton/Phantom_

 _May 17th, 2018_

 _8pm_

 _Old Pariah's Keep_

Danny balked at the piece of paper. "I don't think," he began, but Clockwork shook his head.

"You must tell them soon, Daniel." Danny looked up at the mention of his full name. "It would be wise for them to know."

"Right," Danny murmured reluctantly. "Thanks."

"Also," Danny paused at Clockwork's words. He noticed an uncomfortable look on the Time Master's face. "It may be best for you to stay home this coming Monday and Tuesday."

Danny rose his eyebrows at that, worry worming onto his own face. "How come?"

"You'll know soon enough," Clockwork said cryptically. "I'll see you again, Prince."

"What!? Clockwork!" Danny cried out but suddenly the Time Master and the entire clocktower vanished, leaving Danny to float in the green void of the Ghost Zone, still holding the coronation invitation in his hand.

* * *

 **Andddd the third installment!**

 **...I don't know how much I will continue doing since the summer session is literally starting in a little more 24 hours from now. -_-**


End file.
